catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp/Archive 3
Mistdapple watches them. Froststar pads up to Bluemist and nuzzles her. Iceberry: -blinks- Swiftflight padded into the clearing, a frustrated look on his face. Swiftwind padded outog the nursery "Whats wrong Swiftflight?" Froststar asks. Iceberry:-watches Swiftflight- Swiftflight didn't look up, he just waved his tail, and padded out of the camp. Moondust watched him then picked at a beetle. Darkfang: *smiles at Moondust* pickin' at a beetle again? "Yeah." Moondust meows as the beetle crawls away. Darkfang: *purrs in amusement* Iceberry: -looks up at Darkfang, then at Moondust's beetle- Moondust nuzzles Darkfang. Iceberry: -pads off somewhere- Clan meeting "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meet beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Froststar yowled. Mousetalon and Sedgefern padded over, still ruffled from their argument. "Its time for Eaglepaw and Thyme to be warriors and kits to become apprentices!" He yowled. Eaglepaw ran over to highrock. Swiftwind padded out of the nursery, Sunkit, Oakkit, Nightkit and Swallowkit riding on her back, sqealing in happiness "Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?" Froststar meowed. "I do." Eaglepaw meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan i give you your warrior name! Eaglepaw from now on you shall be known as Eagleglide. Welcome as a full warrior to windclan." Froststar yowled. "Eagleglide! Eagleglide! Eagleglide!" Mistcloud yowled. "Thyme, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?" Froststar meowed. Rockmist padded in, a huge load of prey dangling from his jaws. He turned around, glaring at the leader and apprentice. He bounded over to the fresh-kill pile, dropping his prey on it. With swift paws, he jogged back to the Highrock. Bluemist padded in from the nursery, her grey stomach plump. Her blue eyes sparkled as she gazed at her mate on the Highrock. Froststar looked for Thyme. "Thyme?" He called out. Cloudfire glanced around looking for Thyme among the crowd of WindClan cats. Later Froststar sighed. Cloudfire padded unsteadily over to him, and dipped her head in greeting. "What's the matter, Froststar?" she meowed. "I couldn't find Thyme." He sighed. Cats all over the camp gasped, there eyes glazing with disbelief. "What...what do you mean, Froststar?" Bluemist stepped up, Heatherkit and Stormkit following her. She gazed at the leader. Flintwhisker twitched his whiskers, hoovering. "Thyme isn't dead, right?" he asked. "We can't afford to loose another cat now that it's leaf-bare. Other cats beg for prey, launching an attack on other Clans. We're prey rich in leaf-bare, 'cause our old hunting trick, helps us." Heatherkit squeaked, and leaped up on Flintwhisker. "What hunting trick?" she squealed as she tried to hold her grip on his neck fur. Flintwhisker tilted his head to one side. "In leaf-bare, we usually have white rabbits roam the moor. They camouflage with the snow, thinking they are safe and us WindClan cats can't find them. "We roll in the snow silently, letting the snow hide our different coloured pelts. We chase rabbits, the rabbits thinking just some clusmy bug is chasing them. We slash their sides and bite on them. That's the trick." he finished with a sigh. Heatherkit squeaked. "I want to try I want to try!" "I can't find her. She didn't become a warrior. And, Eagleglide leaves every day and comes back with the smell of ThunderClan." Froststar meows. Mistdpple pads up to Flintwhisker. "It will be ok." Eagleglide pads in, the scent of ThunderClan was on her fur. "Hi guys." Froststar murmured something. "Why do you smell like ThunderClan, Eagelglide?" Mousetalon asked, her eyes narrowed, though she already knew the answer. Sedgefern seemed silently stricken at her sister's tone when speaking of ThunderClan. Wolfsong glanced up. Cinderpaw's eyes grew wide. "ThunderClan?" "Um... Brackenstorm and I had... a... fight!" Eagleglide meows. Froststar narrowed his eyes. Flintwhisker narrowed his eyes. Cloudfire fixed an intent green gaze on Eagleglide. Iceberry: -rushes back in and realizes she saw what had happened- Cloudfire's ear swiveled around, and she turned her head to look at Iceberry. "What's the matter, Iceberry?" she meowed. Iceberry: wha-? oh nothin! i s- nothin at all Swiftwind herded her kits out of the nursery, all 4 of them, Sunkit, Nightkit, Oakkit and Sparrowkit Darkfang: *nods to Swiftwind* hello Ravenheart mews hello to his mate and pads off. Swiftwind purred at her mate "Hello." She turned to Darkfang "Hello Darkfang, hows t--- SUNKIT!" She bellowed "Get off of there!" Sunkit jumped down from the apprentices den "But mom!" Froststar laughs. Moondust pads up to Darkfang and nuzzles him. "Magickit don't do it! No wait Ashkit! Get down from there Silverkit get off of Mistdpple!" Oceanleap yowled. (Lolz XD) Smallkit watched the other kits. Iceberry: -beckons Eagleglide over to a space away from the group and by an empty space- Clan meeting "Smallkit, you are above 6 moons. From now on you shall be known as Smallpaw. Darkfang, you will mentor Smallpaw." Froststar meows. Eagleglide sadly pads over to her. Smallpaw touched noses with Darkfang. (woah that was out of nowhere) Iceberry:-looks around- (Lol)"It is also time for Oceanleap and Swiftwind's kits to become apprentices!" Froststar yowls. Oceanleap cleans her kits fur. "Magickit from now on you shall be known as Magicpaw, I will mentor Magicpaw. Ashkit, from now on you will be known as Ashpaw, Eagleglide, you will mentor Ashpaw. Silverkit from now on you shall be known as Silverpaw, Iceberry you are a good warrior, you will mentor Silverpaw." Froststar yowls. Magicpaw touches noses with Froststar. "Swiftwind, are your kits ready?" Froststar asks. Iceberry:-nods, pads up to the new apprentices and touches noses with Silverpaw- Fangkit wobbles out of the nursery, Mistdapple following him. "I want to be an apprentice!" He squeaked. "Flintwhisker? Come meet your new kit!" Mistdapple called. Cloverleaf stretches. Cinderpaw asks, "Sunblaze, are there any herbs that we need?" Sunblaze - I don't believe so. But we can never have enough. Cloudfire padded out of the warriors den, and began to wash her ginger and white fur. She suddenly began to cough, her small body shaking. Sunblaze - Hold on, I'm coming! *runs over* Are you okay? Cloudfire met his gaze. "I don't think so, Sunblaze." she sighed. "I've been feeling awful the past couple of days." Sunblaze - *Examines Cloudfire* Tell me exactly what hurts. Cloudfire shrugged. "I'm coughing all the time, and I never feel like I can eat anything. My head hurts, and my nose runs a lot..." she sighed. "I hope it's not greencough," she meowed with a shudder. Sunblaze - I don't think it's greencough yet, but you're definitely sick. Can you walk to my den? Cloudfire rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, I can do that much." she got up and padded towards Sunblaze's den. Froststar goes up on Highrock. "I heard that Cloudfire is sick, I need for a warrior to help me with the patrols. Iceberry, Cloverleaf and Oceanleap will help me." Flintwhisker padded to his kit. "Why, hello." he purred. He turned to Mistdapple, and licked her ear. "I can't believe I wasn't there!" Fangkit squeaked. "Hi father!" Mistdapple purred and nuzzled him. Oceanleap nods and nuzzles Grayheart. Fangkit coughs. "Mother, my throat hurts!" He whimpers. Mistdapple looks at him. "You do look pale. Lets take you to Sunblaze." She meows. Fangkit coughs again and trips over a tree root. Iceheart trudges in. Category:WindClan